Kissing Game
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: 'Kau harus melakukan ini untuk membuktikan kalau kau adalah pria sejati' atau 'Kalau kau melakukan ini, harga dirimu sebagai pria akan jatuh' Len hanya punya 2 pilihan! Summary gak nyambung! Sho-Ai. Mind to read?


"Len, cium Kaito sebelum dia bangun!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid (c) Crypton

**Warning: **Drabble, Typos yang aku lewati *u*, Shonen-Ai

* * *

Len Cuma bisa menganga lebar. Tak jauh dari keadaannya, ketiga manusia lain yang duduk membentuk lingkaran terlihat terkejut.

Truth or Dare. Permainan yang menjadi trend di Eropa kini mulai merasuki remaja Jepang. Termasuk 6 orang murid yang sedang ngumpul di markas mereka. 5 menit lalu mereka memulai permaian dan baru putaran permainan ke-3, tantangan ekstrim sudah keluar. Setidaknya inilah yang membuat permainan menjadi seru.

"Gak mau! Pelanggaran aturan!" Len menolak! Matanya melotot ke arah Yuuki, satu-satunya anak SD di kelompok mereka. Kemudian mata biru Len beralih ke objek tantangan, Kaito, yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keributan dari kelima orang sahabatnya.

"Pelanggaran aturan gimana? 'kan yang kau sendiri yang pilih Dare!" Yuuki membantah tuduhan Len.

"Tan—tantangan macam apa itu?" Len menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ia bisa memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Secara, Yuuki, seorang bocah ingusan, dikenal sebagai otaku akut itu pasti akan memberi tantangan diluar batas normal. Biar anak SD, otaknya yang teracuni itu patut ditakuti. Salahkan ke guru Bahasa Inggrisnya.

Eh… Memang ada hubungannya, ya?

"Tapi Len, kalau kau menolak tantangannya, itu justru pelanggaran" Miku—tak bermaksud memperparah keadaan— mengingatkan. Diikuti anggukan dari Rin dan Lily.

"Jadi, Len…" Yuuki mengeluarkan seringai ibril kecilnya. Menatap Len tengan tatapan horror tingkat Sadako. Kalau dibilang tantangan, ini lebih pantas disebut perintah.

"Tapi, masa ciuman pertamaku sama cowok? —dan itu Kaito?" Len tetap saja menolak. Ia masih ingin mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati.

"Jadi kalau bukan Kaito-Nii, mau?" Rin—tak bermaksud memperparah keadaan— menyelutak innocent.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Len berteriak frustasi.

"Kalau sama Gaku-San?" Lily—tak bermaksud memperparah keadaan— ikut-ikutan.

"Apalagi!" Kalau saja Len punya kuku tajam setajam kucing, ia pasti akan mencakar-cakar lantai sebagai ekspresi frustasinya. Atau mungkin dia bisa mengambil sebuah pisau dan sebuah boneka beruang, lalu menusuk-nusuk perut boneka beruang malang tersebut dengan pisau dapur.

"Cepat Len, permainan gak akan lanjut kalau tantangan belum di jalankan. Lagian kan tantangannya sebelum Kaito bangun, keburu dia bangun." Miku —tak bermaksud memperparah keadaan— dengan santai mencomot jajanan berbentuk stick kecil dengan krim berwarna putih di ujungnya.

Len melotot tajam. Matanya bergantian memandangi Miku dan Kaito yang masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Ayo, Len. Buktikan kalau kau laki-laki, kau harus bisa menjalankan tantangan apapun" Demi burung pipit Oliver, ia ingin sekali mengkebiri saudara kembarnya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Rin, yang tentu saja tak bermaksud memperparah keadaan, malah memojokkan Len.

"Atau kau lebih suka dipanggil anak kecil?" Lily —tak bermaksud memperparah keadaan— mengikuti jejak Miku, mencomot jajanan stik di atas meja. Sesekali ia merapihkan poninya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jadi Len, kau sudah terpojok." Yuuki mengeluarkan nada ratunya. Kalau saja Yuuki lebih terkenal daripada Miku, ia sudah pasti cocok menyanyikan lagi World Is Mine.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Len berdiri dari duduknya, dengan langkah menghentak ia mendekati Kaito yang tertidur terlentang. Len berdiam diri sebentar, dalam hati berkomat-kamit merutuki nasibnya.

Di sisi lain. Miku dan Lily seakan-akan berlomba menghabiskan jajanan yang ada di meja tanpa memperhatiakan Len. Rin asik mengemut lollipop rasa jeruknya. Sedangkan Yuuki malahan membuka sebuah komik NC-17 yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Intinya mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan nasib Len yang sedang berkecambuk dengan innernya.

"Lama…" Yuuki pura-pura mengeluh. Padahal ia lagi cengar-cengir sendirian membuka lembar demi lembar komik di tangannya.

"Iya, lama…" Rin —tak bermaksud memperparah keadaan— membuka bungkus lolipopnya yang kedua. Ia lalu memasukkan lollipop ke mulutnya dan khusyuk menikmati rasa jeruk di lidahnya.

"…" Len sendiri masih bergulat dengan innernya. Antara 'kau harus melakukan ini untuk membuktikan kalau kau adalah pria sejati!' dan 'kalau kau melakukan ini, harga dirimu sebagai pria akan jatuh!'. Keduanya merupakan opini yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke benda keras terdekat.

"Ya sudahlah, karena kau anak kecil, aku ganti tantangannya…" Sekalipun perkataan Yuuki sedikit membuat Len lega, tapi kata-kata 'anak keci' berhasil menonjok harga dirinya. Dibilang anak kecil oleh anak kecil?

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan melakukannya!" Len menggeram kesal. Ia bahkan sudah terlihat menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Menatap Kaito dengan tatapan yang awkward.

"Kalau begitu cepat, keburu Kaito bangun…" Yuuki menuntut. Ckckck… Kalau saja Len menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Yuuki, mungkin Len akan menyadari kalau dirinya hanya dipermainankan. buh… Kenyataan kalau Len sedang dipermainkan oleh seorang anak kecil yang notabene lebih muda darinya ini justru sudah menurunkan harga diri cowok sejatinya. Oh, bahkan penulis sendiri berharap Len tidak menjadi cowok sejati. Hell no! Len dengan otot kekar? OAO

Len berjongkok. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Bahkan kepalanya menjadi pening saat ia memperhatikan wajah Kaito yang tertidur. Kulit putih dan halus, hidung mancung, bulu mata lentik, dan… bibir yang nanti akan ia sentuh… Rasanya Len bisa pingsan seketika saking frustasinya.

Ayolah Len, kalau kau memang kau tidak mau mencium Kaito, penulis bisa mewakilkanmu.

Ehm, lupakan fantasi absurd penulis.

Keadaan tidak menjadi lebih baik setelah Len menelan ludahnya. Yuuki sekarang mulai melirik-lirik Len yang sedang memantapkan hatinya. Rin tetap mengemut lolipopnya sambil tangannya menggerayangi tas mencari telepon genggamnya. Miku dan Lily yang menjadi frustasi karena kehabisan stok Lucky ikut-ikutan memandangi Len.

Sejujurnya Yuuki sendiri hanya beracanda. Ia tidak mengira kalau Len akan menganggapnya serius. Well, karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini… Biarlah. Lagipula hati kecilnya memang menginginkan tontonan live action ketimbang harus menunggu buffering nonton online.

Len semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidungnya sudah kembang kempis saking takutnya. Dan pada akhirnya… Terjadilah peristiwa bersejarah hilangnya first kiss Len ke tangan seorang Kaito yang tertidur.

Mata biru Kaito terbuka saat ia terusik oleh suara teriakan perempuan-perempuan ababil nan tak berprikemanusian di dekatnya. Ia menguap pelan, lalu memandang ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya. Terlihat Rin yang bersorak sambil mengangkat telepon genggamnya dengan bahagia. Yuuki yang berguling-guling layaknya orang gila. Miku dan Lily yang bersorak heboh. Dan Len… Len yang jongkok di pojokan dengan aura hitam menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Yuuki, Rin, Miku, Lily, serentak memandang Kaito yang balas memandang dengan tanya di otak. Mereka di selimuti keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Saking tajamnya tatapan dari wanita-wanita ababil di sekelilingnya, Kaito bisa merasakan kalau bulu kuduknya menegang.

Sedetik kemudian tawa membahana terdengar dari sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

Ayo Len, kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang pria sejati! Jangan menyerah!

* * *

END

* * *

**Thank you, mind to review?**

**Sign,**

**Denden .S**


End file.
